L'amour sans préavis
by Taki Chan et Shali Maxwell
Summary: Heero rencontre Duo au mariage de Quatre et Trowa et tombe sous son charme. il va tout faire pour le conquérir. Chapitre 2
1. Chapter 1

**Titre: **L'amour sans préavis

**Auteurs:**Taki Chan et Shali Maxwell

**Sources:** Gundam Wing

**Genre:** Yaoi, UA, angst, romance

**Couples:** 1x2 (plus tard), 3x4, 4x3, 5xKari, Karix5

**Disclaimers:** les personnages ne sont pas à nous sauf Kari

BONNE LECTURE

**Chapitre 1**

Heero Yuy pénétra dans la salle où se tiendrait la cérémonie. En voyant la décoration, surchargé de ballons, de rubans et de fanfreluche, il se retint de partir sur-le-champ. Il avait toujours détesté ce genre d'événement et s'était toujours débrouillé pour les éviter s'arrangeant pour avoir une tonne de travail pile le jour d'une fête, d'un anniversaire, d'un mariage ou autre. Il soupira avec monotonie en pensant que s'il n'assistait pas à ce mariage-là, son cousin Quatre lui en voudrait énormément, sans parler de sa sœur Kari. Il soupira une énième fois et balaya la salle de son regard cobalt, s'attardant sur certains jeunes hommes. _« Au moins »_ Pensa-t-il avec un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. _« Espérons qu'il y aura quelqu'un d'intéressant à se mettre sous la dent. » _Le meilleur terrain de chasse pour se trouver une belle petite aventure était toujours un mariage.

"- Heero !" Appela une voix féminine derrière lui.

Le japonais se retourna pour tomber sur un regard cobalt identique au sien. Kari Yuy, la jeune sœur de Heero se tenait devant lui. Ils se regardèrent un instant en silence, puis la jeune femme lâcha le bras de son petit-ami pour aller serrer son frère dans une chaude étreinte familiale.

"- C'est bon de te revoir Heero. Tu m'as manqué." Fit-elle avec un sourire.

"- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Kari. "

Puis Heero se tourna vers Wufei Chang, le petit-ami de sa sœur, qui se tenait un peu en retrait.

"- Wufei." Salua le japonais en lui tendant la main.

"- Yuy." Salua à son tour le Chinois en la lui serrant.

Un salut bref, mais emprunt de respect qui satisfaisait les deux hommes. Puis Kari lui désigna la jeune femme qui se trouvait avec eux.

"- Je suppose que tu te souviens encore de Hilde ?" Lui demanda-t-elle.

" - Bien sûr. Bonjour Hilde, comment vas-tu ? "

" - Très bien, je te remercie Heero." Répondit l'allemande avec un sourire.

Heero allait prendre congé de ce petit monde pour aller saluer les deux futurs mariés, quand une quatrième personne vint se joindre à leur groupe. Une personne qui attira tout de suite l'attention de Heero sur lui.

" - Wufei, Quatre te cherche partout. Je crois qu'il veut te parler à propos d'une histoire de lecture, je n'ai pas bien compris. "

"- D'accord, je vais aller le voir, merci Duo. "

Le dénommé Duo lui envoya un sourire en réponse, et prenant Hilde par le bras, ils s'éloignèrent de Heero et de Kari.

"- Alors, comment trouves-tu ce début de réception ?" Demanda alors la jeune femme pour engager la conversation avec son frère.

"- …… "

« - Heero ? Heero ! »

Le japonais détacha alors le regard de Duo qui parlait un peu plus loin avec Hilde, pour se tourner vers sa sœur qui venait de l'appeler.

"- Hn ? "

"- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?" Demanda Kari en fronçant les sourcils.

"- Rien du tout. Dis-moi, tu le connais l'homme qui parle avec Hilde ? "

Kari regarda dans la direction indiquée par son frère et fronça les sourcils et lança un regard noir à son frère.

"- Heero Yuy ! Ne me dis pas que tu es venu au mariage de Quatre et de Trowa pour draguer ouvertement ?" S'indigna Kari.

"- Mais pas du tout. Présente-le-moi. "

"- Heero, c'est le cousin de Wufei, alors ne joue pas au con avec lui, comme tu fais avec tous les autres. "

"- Kari, arrête de me prendre pour un type sans cœur. "

Mais intérieurement, le jeune homme comptait bien faire du jeune homme sa prochaine cible. Kari quant à elle, ne répondit rien d'autre, et entraîna son frère vers Hilde et Duo, qui stoppèrent leur conversation en les voyant arriver.

"- Salut, Duo. Dis-moi, je ne pense pas que tu te connaisses mon frère, Heero." Fit Kari avec un sourire.

"- Non." Fit Duo en se tournant vers Heero avec un sourire, il lui tendit la main en se présentant." Enchanté, je suis Duo Maxwell. "

"- Je suis Heero Yuy, et croyez-moi, tout le plaisir est pour moi." Répondit le japonais en lui serrant la main avec un sourire charmeur.

Hilde et Kari échangèrent un sourire entendu, et séparèrent les deux garçons, Hilde s'éloigna avec Duo tandis que Kari entraînait son frère à l'opposé du jeune homme.

Duo et Hilde prirent place sur des chaises vide, près de l'autel, et discutèrent un peu, attendant que la cérémonie commence.

"- Ce Heero Yuy a l'air très sympathique." Fit alors le natté sur le ton de la conversation.

"- Oui, il l'est même si parfois il agit comme un ours mal léché." Répondit Hilde, méfiante.

Puis voyant le sourire qui ornait le visage de Duo, elle préféra dire le fond de sa pensée sur Heero.

"- Je préfère te mettre au courant tout de suite Duo, Heero n'est pas un homme pour toi. Quand il voit un homme, il veut tout de suite le mettre dans son lit et après il le jette. Et je pense que c'est ce qu'il veut avec toi. "

"- Hilde…. "

"- Laisse-moi finir !" La coupa Hilde." Je connais Heero depuis des années, et crois-moi, je l'aime beaucoup, mais il c'est un dragueur né, et il n'a aucune notion de fidélité. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres à cause de lui, Duo. "

Le natté lui fit un petit sourire amusé.

"- Je crois que tu as oublié quelque chose Hilde. "

"- Quoi donc ? "

« - Je ne suis pas gay. » Fit Duo d'une voix sûre.

Puis il préféra changer de sujet avant que Hilde n'ait le temps de répondre, et préféra se fier de lui-même à sa première impression qui est : Que Heero Yuy est sympathique ! Et il se fit la promesse intérieure d'aller lui reparler après la cérémonie pour faire plus amplement connaissance.

Heero était en train de boire une coupe de champagne, tout en dévorant Duo des yeux. Le jeune homme à la natte était vraiment à son goût. Un corps svelte, mais musclé comme il fallait. Un visage fin et encore un peu adolescent, des lèvres fines et roses, un nez légèrement retroussé, des yeux d'une couleur magnifique, presque irréelle, tournant vert l'améthyste. Mais ce qu'il préférait chez Duo, c'étais ses cheveux, longs et sûrement très doux au toucher. Heero avait envie d'enlever l'élastique qui tenait cette chevelure caramel pour passer ses doigts dans ces mèches avec délectation.

"-Heero ! " Une voix le sortis de sa contemplation. Quatre arrivait vers lui, splendide dans son costume blanc, accompagné de son mari Trowa, très classe dans son costume noir.

"-Quatre ". Le jeune japonais serra son cousin dans ses bras." Félicitation à vous deux". Fit il en serrant la main de Trowa

" -Merci. Je suis vraiment content que tu sois là avec nous. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas beaucoup les grandes réceptions "

"-Non en effet. On peut plutôt dire que je les déteste." Fit Heero avec un demi sourire.

"-Justement ça me touche beaucoup que tu aies accepté "

"-Bah, j'allais tout de même pas rater ton mariage. "Fit il en jetant un regard à Duo.

"-Heero…" Fit l'arabe en le regardant avec des yeux réprobateurs.

"-Quoi ? "

"-Fais attention "

"-De quoi tu parles Quatre ? "

"-Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire "

"-Bon sang vous vous êtes donné le mot aujourd'hui ou quoi ? Je ne suis pas sans cœur tout comme je l'ai dit à Kari tout à l'heure ! "

"-Je le sais très bien, mais fait tout de même attention, Duo est mon ami et je tiens beaucoup à lui "

"-Mais oui ne t'en fais pas "

L'arabe lui un sourire franc. Soudain Duo arriva pour féliciter les jeunes mariés.

"-Félicitations, Quat Chan !" Dit le jeune homme en le serrant étroitement dans ses bras.

"-Merci Duo" Fit il en lui rendant son étreinte.

Puis Duo serra chaleureusement la main de Trowa

"- Et toutes mes félicitation à toi aussi Trowa. "

"-Merci "

"-Bon c'est pas tout mais on va devoir vous laisser ". Fit Quatre" On a pleins d'autres gens a voir."

"-Evidemment." Sourit Duo.

L'arabe et le français s'éloignèrent, laissant les deux hommes seuls. Duo sourit timidement à Heero.

"-Belle n'est ce pas ?"

" -Hn "

" -Vous n'aimez pas les grandes fêtes ? "Demanda Duo

" -Non, en fait je déteste ça. "Avoua Heero. " Mais, je ne pouvais pas ne pas y aller. C'est le mariage de mon cousin et je tiens beaucoup à lui. "

" -C'est tout a votre honneur. Vous passez au delà des choses que vous détester pour des personne qui vous sont chères. "

Heero le regarda en souriant.

" -Merci Duo. Je peux vous appeler Duo ? "

" -Bien sûr. Mais à deux conditions. "

" -Lesquelles ? "

" -Que je puisse vous appeler Heero et que l'on se tutoie, je déteste le vouvoiement. Ca me donne un coup de vieux vous ne pouvez pas savoir . "Fit il en riant.

" -Pas de problème. Au fait ça fait longtemps que tu connais ma sœur ? "

" -Et bien je dirais que cela fait un an et demi environ. "

" -C'est marrant, elle ne m'a jamais parlé de toi. En même temps nos métiers respectifs nous prennent beaucoup de temps et je ne l'avais pas vu depuis quasiment depuis deux ans, ainsi que tous les autre. "

" -Je vois. Moi, elle m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. "

" -Ah oui ? "« Kari omae wo korosu »

" -Oui, et je dois avouer que j'avais très envie de te rencontrer. "Dit il en rougissant " et tu es tel qu'elle t'a présenté je ne regrette absolument pas de t'avoir rencontré. "

" -C'est vrai ? " « Kari daisuki »

" -Oui. En tout cas j'espère qu'on deviendra ami. "Duo lui tendit la main.

" -Moi aussi, j'en serais ravi Duo maxwell. " Fit il en lui serrant la main.

" -Alors on roucoule ? " Fit une vois joyeuse derrière eux.

" -Kari tait toi un peu. " Siffla Heero.

" -Pourquoi on vous dérange ? "Demanda Hilde

-« Si tu le sais pourquoi tu poses la question ? » Pensa Heero en la fusillant du regard.

" -Non bien sûr. "Fit Duo en souriant.

" -Cool. Alors tu vas pouvoir m'inviter à danser ! " Fit sa cousine en souriant.

" -Yes Hilde Baby "

" -Come on darling ! "Et elle entraîna Duo au milieu de la piste pour une valse plutôt effrénée quand on connaissait les deux spécimens

" -Inouto… "Fit Heero d'une voix menaçante.

" -Oui ? "Fit la japonaise innocemment.

"-Tu l'as fait exprès n'est ce pas ?"

" -De quoi tu parles ? "

" -laisse tomber. "

Heero les regardait danser, l'œil noir. Cette garce de Hilde allait le lui faire payer. Il était sûr qu'elle l'avait fait exprès. Pourtant il était sur le point d'avoir une conversation très intéressante avec l'américain. Duo…rien qu'à entendre sa voix il se sentait bizarre. Jamais il n'avait ressentis ça. Ca le rendait en même temps heureux et triste, cela l'effrayait un peu. Il ne savait vraiment pas comment réagir. Ca ne devait pas se passer comme ça normalement, mais là c'était vraiment pas pareil.

" -A quoi tu penses oni chan ? " Fit a voix de Kari, le sortant de ses pensées.

" -Hn… a rien. "

" -A comment tu allais t'y prendre pour mettre Duo dans ton lit."

" -Lâche moi. "

" -Je ne te tiens pas. Et j'ai bien vu les regards langoureux que tu lui lançais. "

Heero se retourna vers sa sœur.

" -Non mais ça va ! Si j'avais su que c'était pour que tu me balances ça dans la figure, je ne serais pas venu. J'aurais mieux fait de ne pas venir d'ailleurs. Bien que j'apprécie beaucoup Duo, ça me gonfle que ma propre famille me fasse passer pour un gigolo doublé d'un don juan ! Je suis peut-être volage, mais jamais je n'ai manqué de respect à mes conquêtes ! Et si tu veux savoir, c'est la première fois que je vois quelqu'un d'aussi magnifique sans avoir l'envie de le mettre dans mon lit ! "

Heero s'arrêta à bout de souffle. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait autant parlé.

" -Excuse moi je ne voulais pas crier. " Se justifia-t-il.

" -C'est pas grave, c'est moi j'ai peut-être un peu abusé. "Fit Kari avec un sourire d'excuse." Bon alors qu'est ce que tu attends ? "

" -De quoi ? "

" -Ben pour m'inviter à danser baka "

" -Hn… je ne sais pas danser. "

" -Tu plaisantes j'espère ! Et puis je ne peux pas demander à Wufei, il déteste ça. "

" -Ben voyons… "

" -Allez s'il te plaittttt. J'ai trop envie de danser ! " Fit-elle avec les chibi eyes.

" -Bon très bien. "

" -Chouette ! Merci Oni Chan "

La fête battait son plein à une partie bien avancée de l'après midi et les quelques 400 convives étaient installées dans l'immense salle. Les jeunes mariés étaient installés à la table au centre entouré de leurs amis les plus proches, c'est-à-dire Duo, Wufei, Kari, Heero et Hilde.

Kari et Hilde étaient en pleine conversation et lançaient des regards moqueurs et malicieux à Heero. Ce dernier qui tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas sauter sur Duo et en même temps de ne pas penser à l'angoisse qui le tiraillait en voyant les deux jeunes femmes la regarder comme ça.

Vers la fin du repas, Kari se leva, son verre à la main et un grand sourire aux lèvres.

" -S'il vous plait. Je voudrais porter un toast. "

C'est à ce moment qu'Heero sentit ses doutes se confirmer et des sueurs froides couler le long de son dos.

-« Et Merde. Qu'est ce qu'elle va m'inventer encore ? » Se demanda le japonais pas rassuré du tout.

-De ma courte vie, je ne crois pas avoir vu deux êtres s'aimer autant.

Quatre serra tendrement la main de trowa en adressant un sourire de remerciement à Kari.

" -j'ai rencontré ces deux là il y'a 6 ans et déjà je les voyais remplis de bonheur, je me disais que ce serait trop bête qu'ils ne finissent pas ensemble et finalement voilà, c'est fait ! Je suis vraiment contente pour vous et j'attendais ce moment avec impatience. "

-« Ouf » pensa Heero.

" -Je crois que le jour où je les ai rencontré a été un des jours les plus beaux de ma vie car il m'a permis de rencontrer le bonheur. Dit-elle en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Wufei. Le chinois lui sourit en prenant sa main dans la sienne. Mais aussi un des jours les plus drôle de ma vie. "Continua-t-elle, au grand damn du japonais qui se prit la tête entre les mains.

-« Oh non, j'ai pensé trop vite ! Kari si tu racontes ça, omae o korosu ! »

" -En fait, c'est mon frère Heero ici présent qui m'a présentée à notre cousin, que je n'avais encore jamais rencontré, et son petit ami, je les ai tout de suite apprécié et on peut dire qu'oni chan aussi. "

Heero se sentit rougir tandis que Quatre et Hilde étouffaient un fou rire. Trowa et Wufei quant à eux eurent un sourire en coin alors que Duo buvait les paroles de la japonaise, avide de connaître la suite de l'histoire.

" -Donc je disais, Heero était là avec son petit ami du moment, un certain Kenji je crois, faut dire il en a eu des tas depuis lors, enfin bref. Ce soir là, notre cher Heero, qui a la main facile pour se bourre la gueule, était tellement bourré qu'il a prit Quatre pour Kenji, et à mon avis, il se rappellera toute la vie du coup de poing que lui a collé Trowa quand il a embrassé Quatre. "

L'assemblée éclata de rire alors qu'Heero mort de honte aurait voulu se cacher sous terre. A la fin du repas, Kari alla trouver son frère qui ne lui fit pas le meilleur accueil qui soit.

" -Oni Chan, j'ai l'impression que tu m'en veux. "

" -Quelle perspicacité… "

" -Tu m'en veux à cause de l'anecdote ? "

" -non tu crois ? Fit Heero d'un ton mordant et froid. "

" -Mais enfin Heero, c'est complètement stupide de m'en vouloir pour ça ! On raconte toujours ce genre d'anecdote à un mariage. Et puis tout le monde est déjà au courant. "

" -Tout le monde mais pas lui… "

" -Qui ? Duo ? "

" -NON LE PAPE ! "Explosa Heero. " Non mais tu te rends compte de ce qu'il doit penser de moi maintenant ? Tout le monde peut penser de moi ce qu'il veut mais pas lui, je ne veux pas ! "

" -Heero qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? "Demanda Kari un peu inquiète.

" -J'en sais rien, je sais pas ce qui m'arrive. "Fit-il en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

" -Hee Chan calme toi ! "Fit la jeune femme en lui posant gentiment sa main sur son avant bras. " Je suis désolée, je ne pensais pas que ça te mettrait dans cet état, mais rassure toi, Duo est quelqu'un de bien, il n'est pas du genre à s'arrêter sur une impression toute faite. Il t'apprécie ne t'en fait pas. "

" -Tu crois ? "

" -Mais oui ! Il me l'a même dit toute à l'heure. Par contre arrêtes de me regarder comme ça, on dirait un gamin qui a fait une crise de larmes, ça ne ressemble pas à mon grand frère fort comme un roc et froid comme un glaçon que j'aime tant "

" -Baka… "

" -Ah là je te retrouve "

" -T'es bête Kari Chan. "Fit le japonais en souriant.

Duo arriva à leur rencontre.

"-Ben qu'est ce qui se passe Heero ? "

" -Nani ? "

" -Je t'ai vu te prendre la tête entre les mains ! Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ?"

" -Oui oui ne t'en fait pas. C'était juste que Kari me raconte une idiotie comme d'habitude. "

" -Hey ! Fit Kari indignée. "

" -Ben quoi c'est vrai en plus ! "

" -Môssieur Yuy, si tu ne veux pas que je te mette dans l'embarras comme toute à l'heure t'as intérêt à retirer tout de suite ce que tu viens de dire. "

" -Ben voyons t'oserais même pas je parie. "

" -Ah oui tu crois ça ? Et si je racontais à Duo la première fois où tu as tenté de draguer un garçon ? "

" -Je te jure que si tu fais ça je te tue. "

Duo pouffa de rire.

" -Quoi ? Firent les deux en même temps. "

" -Rien c'est juste que c'est touchant de voir que vous vous entendez aussi bien "

" -Pffff moi m'entendre avec cette gamine jamais de la vie. "

" -De quoi ? Tu vas me le payer sale petit prétentieux. "

" -Oh là oh là calmez vous. Fit Duo. Il est un peu tard pour se battre non ? "

Heero regarda sa montre. En effet il était 3 heures du matin.

" -Merde déjà cette heure là. Je vais être frais demain moi. "Grommela Heero.

" -C'est bien fait. T'avais qu'à prendre un quelques jours de congés, monsieur je me tue au travail. "Fit Kari en lui tirant la langue.

" -J'y suis pour rien si mon laboratoire de photographie ne ferme pas tous les lundis, contrairement à ton musée. "

" -Ah tu es photographe ? "Demanda Duo.

" -Oui. "

Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée de Quatre et Wufei.

" -Alors vous vous amusez bien ? " Demanda Quatre.

" -Oui très." Répondit Heero," mais je suis désolé, je vais devoir m'en aller."

" -Oh non déjà ? "

" -Quatre… Il est trois heures du matin quand même. "

" -Oups c'est vrai désolé. "

" -Et je crois qu'on va faire la même chose qu'eux Kari. "Fit Wufei.

" -Oh non Wu Chan ! "

" -Désolé ma chérie, mais je travaille demain, et encore heureux que je ne travaille que l'après midi. "

" -Moi aussi j'aimerais bien rentrer. "Fit Duo, " mais j'ai pas envie de rentrer à pied. "

" -Tu n'as qu'à rester ici. "Proposa Quatre.

" -Ou alors je peux te ramener en voiture. "Fit Heero en sautant sur l'occasion.

" -D'accord ! Merci Heero ! " S'exclama Duo tout joyeux.

Le sourire de Duo lui fit un drôle d'effet. Après avoir salué leurs amis, Heero amena Duo à sa voiture.

" -Au fait tu habites où ? "

" -dans les quartiers de Shinjuku. "

" -Ah je comprends pourquoi tu ne veux pas rentrer seul. "

" -Ouaip. "

" -Allez monte. "

" -Merci. "

Pendant le trajet, les deux jeunes hommes ne dirent rien. Soudain Duo posa une question qui lui brûlait le bout de la langue.

" -Heero ? "

" -Hn ? "

" -Je peux te poser une question ? "

" -Tu viens de le faire. "

" -Gomen. "

" -Vas y. "

" -Et bien, ce que Kari a raconté c'est vrai ? "

" -Oui… malheureusement. ""

" -Ah… "

" -Pourquoi ça te dérange ? "Demanda Heero sur la défensive.

" -Non non pas du tout ! Tu sais on a tous fait des conneries, moi-même j'ai des secrets pas très reluisants et j'aurais honte que quelqu'un les sache. "

" -Ne t'en fait pas, ça peut pas être pire que moi. "

" -Ah ouais ? Du genre ? "

" -A voir. On ne se connaît pas encore assez. "

" -Oups pardon. "

-C'est pas grave.

" -Heero ? "

" -Hn ? "

" -J'espère qu'on deviendra rapidement ami. "

" -Moi aussi. "

Duo lui fit un sourire et regarda par la vitre. 5 minutes plus tard, l'américain s'exclama.

-Voilà c'est là."

Heero se gara. Avant de descendre, Duo serra chaleureusement la main de Duo.

" -J'espère qu'on se reverra bientôt. "Fit Duo.

" -Moi aussi. J'ai hâte d'y être. "

" -Moi aussi. Bonne nuit et rentre bien. "

" -Oyasumi. "

Après un dernier sourire, Duo sortit de la voiture pour s'engouffrer vite fait dans l'immeuble qui se trouvait en face de lui. Heero quant à lui, resta quelques temps au volent de sa voiture sans rien faire, ayant le sourire de Duo dans la tête. Il avait vraiment envie de le connaître plus et il sentait qu'il n'allait pas être déçu.

_**A SUIVRE**_

**Taki Chan :** Ca y'est! Voilà le premier chapitre de terminé!

**Duo:** Hee Chan j'ai peur!

**Taki Chan:** Ben pourquoi Duo Chan?

**Duo:** Parce que si vous vous mettez à deux, on va encore plus souffrir, surtout quand on connait votre sadisme.

**Shali Maxwell :** Ne t'inquiètes pas Duo Chan, on ne te ferra pas trop souffrir.

**Duo:** C'est vrai?

**Shali Maxwell:** Non MWAHAHAHAHAHA

**Duo:** AU SCOURSSSSSSSSSSS HEE CHANNNNNNNNNN

**Taki Chan et Shali Maxwell:** Reviews please! On serait heureuse de savoir comment vous avez trouvé ce chapitre


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : L'amour sans préavis

Auteur : Taki chan et Shali Maxwell

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : UA ; Yaoï ; Lemon ; et OCC

Couples : 1 x 2, 3 x 4, 5 x K

* * *

**L'amour sans préavis**

**Chapitre 2**

Heero entra dans le hall du musée que tenait sa sœur. Il n'avait pas l'occasion d'y aller souvent, trop prit par son travail de photographe, mais le musée faisait une exposition sur Vincent Van Gogh, son artiste préféré, il ne pouvait donc pas rater cette occasion.

De plus, il pourrait de nouveau voir Kari. Jamais il ne le lui dirait, mais sa sœur lui manquait beaucoup et ça lui faisait mal de ne plus la voir autant qu'il le voudrait. Mais il fallait bien faire des sacrifices, et même s'ils ne se voyaient plus aussi souvent qu'avant, ils étaient tout de même restés très attachés l'un à l'autre.

Il était rarement allé à ce musée mais reconnut facilement les salles consacrées à l'exposition Van Gogh.

Il entra dans la première salle et fut émerveillé par les tableaux qu'il avait devant lui. A croire que sa sœur avait fait cette exposition exprès pour lui. Il s'arrêta devant son tableau préféré, _Les Tournesols_. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais ce tableau dégageait une impression de chaleur et faisait naître en lui une impression de bien-être.

Soudain, des éclats de voix le sortirent de ses pensées. Il tourna la tête et vit sa sœur en train de discuter avec… Duo.

Son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire tendre et il s'approcha des deux amis. Il prit sa sœur par la taille et l'embrassa sur la joue, la faisant sursauter.

« - Ben alors Kari, je te fais peur maintenant ? »

« - Oni Chan ! » S'exclama-t-elle en lui sautant au cou et en lui faisant un smack sonore sur les deux joues sous le regard attendri de Duo.

« - Aie fait attention baka. » Fit-il en souriant.

« - Maiseuh. »

« - Ca va t'inquiètes pas. » Dit Heero en lui embrassant le front.

« - Je suis si contente que tu aies pu enfin te libérer. »

« - Tu ne crois tout de même pas que j'allais rater l'exposition Van Gogh. »

« - Ah tu aimes Van Gogh ? » Demanda Duo.

Heero se tourna vers Duo et lui sourit.

« - Oui c'est mon artiste préféré. Au fait bonjour Duo. » Dit-il en lui tendant la main.

« -Oh pardon ! » S'exclama-t-il. « Bonjour ! » Dit-il en la serrant frénétiquement. « Je suis heureux de te revoir ! »

« - Moi aussi ça me fait très plaisir. Je ne pensais pas que j'allais te revoir si vite. Et je dois admettre que je suis très agréablement surpris de te voir ici. » Lui dit il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Duo rougit et lui sourit gêné.

« - Allons Duo kun, tu n'as pas à être gêné tu sais. »

« - Ou…oui je sais. »

« - Hum hum ! » Les interrompit Kari.

« - Oups désolé Kari Chan »

« - C'est rien Duo. C'est vrai que quand mon frère arrive c'est comme si je n'étais plus là. »

« - Allons arrêtes de dire des bêtises Kari. Le charme naturel c'est quelque chose d'inné dans votre famille alors tu n'as rien à envier à Heero. »

« - Merci du compliment. » Fit Heero en souriant **_Yatta il me trouve charmant_**

« - Oui bon euh… » Fit Duo qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Il avait dit ça inconsciemment.

**_Ouah il est trop adorable quand il rougit_** Pensa Heero.

« - Bon c'est pas tout les garçons mais je dois aller m'occuper de mes autres invités. Je vous reverrai sûrement tout à l'heure. » Elle s'en alla, laissant les deux hommes seuls.

Heero lança un regard à Duo.

« - Duo ? »

« - Oui ? »

« - Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ton compliment, il ne me gêne pas du tout, au contraire il me fait plaisir. » Lui dit-il en souriant.

Duo rougit encore plus.

« - Hey Duo ! Je te dis que ce n'est pas grave. » Le rassura Heero.

« - Oui mais… c'est que j'ai tellement peu l'habitude de dire ce genre de chose à un homme. »

« - Il faut bien une première fois à tout. » Fit le japonais en souriant.

« - Alors comme ça tu aimes l'art ? » Demanda Duo pour changer de conversation.

« - Oui assez, même si je n'ai pas souvent l'occasion de l'admirer. Remarque avec une sœur conservatrice de musée. » Fit-il avec un petit sourire.

« - C'est vrai. » Fit Duo en lui rendant son sourire.

« - Et toi aussi tu aimes l'art ? »

« - Et comment ! » S'exclama Duo. « J'adore ça ! L'art c'est tellement… et… Oh je ne sais pas comment décrire le sentiment que j'éprouve quand je suis devant une œuvre d'art. C'est… comme si j'entrais dans un autre monde, je me sens bien, apaisé et… »

Il s'interrompit aussitôt quand il vit qu'Heero le regardait avec un sourcil levé. Il rougit de s'être emporté de cette façon.

« - Oups pardon. » Fit Duo l'air tout penaud.

« - Mais non ne t'en fais pas. » Le rassura Heero avec un sourire. « Au contraire je trouve ça très bien que tu en parles avec autant d'enthousiasme. Ca prouve que tu aimes vraiment quelque chose et c'est bien. »

Duo lui sourit.

« - Au fait pourquoi es tu là ? Je connais Kari depuis quasiment deux ans, je viens souvent dans son musée, mais je ne t'y ai jamais vu. »

« - C'est parce que mon travail me prend beaucoup de temps. Mais là je ne pouvais pas rater cette exposition. »

« - Ah oui ? »

« - Oui. Van Gogh est mon artiste préféré. »

« - C'est vrai ? » S'étonna Duo. « Moi aussi ! »

**_Yosh, et un point commun, un !_** Pensa Heero. « - Je vois que tu as bon goût. Et quel est ton tableau préféré ? »

« - Les Tournesols. »

« - C'est vrai qu'il est magnifique. »

« - Toi aussi c'est ton préféré ? »

« - Exactement. »

« - Toi aussi tu as du goût. Dis voir, ça te dirait que je te fasse visiter le musée ? Je le connais comme ma poche. »

« -Volontiers. » Fit Heero avec un sourire séducteur.

Ils firent le tour du musée. Duo parlait comme s'il était un guide et Heero l'écoutait avec attention. Il aimait vraiment l'écouter parler, pourtant d'habitude il n'aimait pas les gens avec un haut débit de paroles, mais là il y'avait quelque chose de différent.

Deux heures plus tard, Duo avait fini la visite.

« - Voilà je crois que j'ai tout dit. J'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop barbé. »

« - Oh non du tout. Au contraire, tu ferais un très bon guide. »

« -Ah oui ? J'ai dû rater ma vocation alors. Je ne suis qu'un simple bibliothécaire. »

« -C'est très bien aussi. »

« -Merci. Ca te dirait d'aller boire un café quelque part ? »

« -Oui pourquoi pas. Non attends »

« - Quoi ? »

« -Tu ne veux pas plutôt venir chez moi ? »

Duo le regarda.

« -Pardon, c'est peut-être un peu trop précipité. »

« -Non non pas du tout ! Je serai ravi de visiter ton chez toi. Et puis tu me montreras tes photos, enfin si ça ne te dérange pas. Kari m'a dit que tu étais un excellent photographe. »

Ils se levèrent et sortirent du bar, mais une fois dehors, le natté eut une légère hésitation que le japonais remarqua tout de suite, il eut un sourire, comprenant le problème du jeune homme, ou plutôt, croyant le deviner.

« - Si cela t'arrange, on peut y aller avec ma voiture, et je te ramènerais ici pour que tu puisses récupérer la tienne. J'habitude dans un quartier assez éloigné, je ne voudrais pas que tu te perdes, ça serait dommage. » Fit Heero avec un petit sourire mi-moqueur, mi-charmeur.

« - Entendu. Cela ne te dérangera pas de faire l'aller-retour ? »

« - Pour toi, je ferais n'importe quoi ! »

Duo sourit mais ne préféra pas relever la remarque du japonais, et ils se mirent en route vers l'appartement du japonais, et ce dernier avait raison quand il disait qu'il habitait dans un quartier éloigné, parce qu'ils leur mirent plus d'une demi-heure pour y arriver, et Duo ne connaissait pas du tout le coin.

Heero habitait au dernier étage d'un immeuble récemment construit, ne datant pas plus de deux ou trois ans, et quand le japonais le fit entrer dans son appartement, Duo en resta béat d'admiration. Il n'avait jamais vu un loft aussi spacieux et décoré avec gout, alliant modernité et simplicité. Une fois passé l'entrée, on tombait directement dans un grand salon composé d'une immense baie vitré avec un balcon assez imposant, permettant un éclairage naturel et une somptueuse vue sur la ville et le coucher du soleil. Deux canapés de cuirs noirs entouraient une table basse en verre, sur le mur à la droite des canapés, se trouvait un impressionnant home cinéma et toute une collection de dvd qui remplissait tout un meuble. Une chaine hifi se tenait sur la gauche et quelques cd étaient éparpillés ici et là, mais Duo ne s'attarda pas sur eux, il se tourna vers le majestueux comptoir de cuisine américaine qui séparait la pièce en deux tandis que de nombreuses photographies, qu'elles soient en couleurs ou en noir et blanc prenaient place sur les murs, puis il remarqua un escalier, et Duo supposa qu'il menait vers la chambre et il ne poussa pas la curiosité à aller vérifier, bien qu'il était persuadé que le japonais n'y verrait aucun inconvénient, bien au contraire. Faisant un dernier tour des yeux la pièce, il laissa échapper un sifflet d'admiration.

« - C'est magnifique. »

« - Merci. »

Duo le regarda en souriant et Heero se dirigea vers le coin cuisine.

« - Installe-toi, je t'en prie. »

Le natté prit place sur l'un des canapés et observa le japonais se mouvoir dans son environnement avant de se tourner vers lui.

« - Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

« - Avec plaisir, une boisson non-alcoolisée si possible. »

« - Entendu. »

Heero s'affaira quelques minutes avant de revenir avec un plateau contenant deux verres et deux sodas, il déposa son fardeau sur la table basse.

« - Mets-toi à l'aise, je vais aller chercher mes books. »

Le japonais se dirigea vers l'escalier qu'il monta prestement, puis quelques minutes plus tard, il revint avec deux gros classeurs dans les bras et alla s'installer près du natté.

« - Voilà, ce sont quelques photos que j'ai prise lors de mes différents voyages. »

« - Tu voyages beaucoup ? »

« - Cela dépends de mes envies. Parfois j'ai envie de changer de pays et voir de nouvelles choses, parfois un peu de tranquillité est la bienvenue. C'est sûrement à cause de cela que je perds souvent le contact avec Kari. »

« - Garder le contact d'un pays à l'autre, c'est parfois dur. » Fit Duo, compréhensif.

« - Mais je ne ferais pas cela toute ma vie. Quand j'aurais une raison de rester au japon définitivement, je mettrais un terme à mes voyages en solitaire. »

« - Une raison ? » Demanda le natté qui sans raison se sentait rougir sous le regard que lui lançait Heero.

« - Une personne qui me donnerait envie de rester près d'elle. Je ne l'ai pas encore trouvée, mais qui sait, peut-être est-elle plus près que je ne le crois. » Expliqua le japonais en le regardant dans les yeux et en souriant doucement.

Duo ne sut que répondre et pour se donner contenance ouvrit avec empressement le premier album de photo pour pouvoir regarder ailleurs que dans ces prunelles bleues cobalts. Les premières photos qu'il regarda, furent des paysages arides du Gabon, puis du Maroc, les Rocheuses d'Amérique, les plaines enneigées de Russie, Duo se perdait dans les paysages magnifiques que Heero avait photographié.

« - Tu as de la chance d'avoir pu voir toutes ces choses en vraies. C'est magnifique. »

« - Oui, je le conçois. J'ai beaucoup de chance de faire ce métier que j'adore. »

Duo releva la tête en lui souriant, puis repartit dans l'exploration des autres photos, toute aussi magnifique les unes que les autres. Puis soudain, le natté marqua un certain temps d'arrêt sur une image, et Heero se pencha un peu plus en avant pour voir ce que le jeune homme regardait avec tant d'insistance. Il s'agissait d'une photographie qu'il avait prise durant un séjour en Somalie, et il avait pris un groupe d'enfant qui jouait à un quelconque jeu avec des cailloux tandis que les femmes puisaient l'eau du puits. C'était une photo qui sortait un peu du contexte des autres, de part la présence des personnes.

« - Cette photo est extraordinaire. » Murmura le natté. « Ces gens vivent dans un pays dur et pauvre par endroits et pourtant, ils gardent une certaine joie de vivre et accomplissent leurs tâches quotidiennes. On dirait qu'ils n'avaient même pas remarqué ta présence. »

« - Hn. »

« - Plusieurs photos montrent les mêmes scènes à quelques différences près, mais leurs poses ne faisaient pas naturels, ici… tu as réussis à les prendre dans un contexte tout à fait naturel. »

« - Hn, la ville où j'étais est souvent envahie par les photographes, que se soit pour des articles ou comme moi, pour les paysages, et les habitants étaient habitués à cela. Au début, je n'avais pas l'intention de les prendre en photo avec le paysage, mais il est vrai que certaines scènes de leurs vies quotidiennes m'ont touchées. »

Il prit le classeur des mains de Duo et tourna quelques pages pour lui montrer une autre photo, représentant une petite fille gardant un troupeau de chèvres.

« - Cette petite fille à quatorze ans et depuis quelques années déjà, elle garde le troupeau de son père, elle parlait un peu anglais, et elle me racontait sa vie là-bas, c'est étonnant de voir à quel point les enfants de cet âge-là peuvent se montrer mature dans ce pays. »

« - Surtout pour les filles, dans certains livres que j'ai à la bibliothèque ils parlent de la circoncision. C'est horrible de leur faire subir cela même à cette époque, surtout que presque la moitié d'entre elle ne survivent pas à cette opération. »

« - Oui, certaines cultures n'évoluent pas beaucoup, surtout dans les villages perdu en plein désert comme c'est le cas sur ces photos. »

« - Tu as dû vivre des moments inoubliables auprès de ces gens-là. »

« - Certains étaient agréables, d'autre un peu moins. »

Ils restèrent encore de nombreuses minutes à visionner les photos, le japonais les commentant de temps en temps et racontant quelques anecdotes à leur sujet qui firent beaucoup rire l'américain, cependant, jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, ce dernier retint un juron.

« - Je suis attendu chez Hilde avec Kari et Wufei, ils vont me tuer si je suis en retard. »

« - Entendu, je vais te ramener tout de suite au musée, ça serait dommage que tu te fasses tuer à cause de moi ! » Fit le japonais, mi-sérieux, mi-amusé.

Duo se contenta de lui sourire et quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient dans la voiture du japonais. Ils roulèrent dans un silence que le natté n'osa pas vraiment brisé et quarante minutes plus tard, Heero stoppa sa voiture devant celle de Duo. Ce dernier hésita un peu, puis tandis un petit bout cartonné au japonais.

« - Tiens, c'est l'adresse de la bibliothèque où je travaille. Passe me voir un jour si tu en as envie. »

Heero lui prit la petite carte des mains et lui dit avec un autre de ses sourires charmeurs :

« - Voilà une invitation que je ne suis pas près de refuser. »

Duo lui répondit encore une fois par un de ses sourire un peu crispé, et après une dernière poignée de main qu'Heero prolongea volontairement, il prit congé de son ami, et récupéra sa voiture. Avec un peu de chance et une bonne circulation, il arriverait pile à l'heure pour son rendez-vous de ce soir…

A suivre…

* * *

Merci à toutes et à tous pour vos reviews, ça nous a vraiment fait plaisir et on vous remercie beaucoup. (Merci également à _**SOSO01**_) Le chapitre trois arrivera en temps et en heures.

Bisous

Shali Maxwell et Taki Chan


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre **: L'amour sans préavis

**Auteur :** Taki chan et Shali Maxwell

**Base :** Gundam Wing

**Genre** : UA ; Yaoï ; Lemon ; et OCC

**Couples :** 1 x 2, 3 x 4, 5 x K

**Disclaimers : **Les personnages ne sont pas à nous, sauf Kari

**L'amour sans préavis**

**Chapitre 3**

Duo fit tourner sa clef dans la serrure de sa porte et pénétra dans son appartement et se dirigea vers le canapé pour s'effondrer dessus dans un soupir lasse. La journée avait été particulièrement fatigante, il avait dû faire face à l'arrivée de nouveaux livres, et les mettre en rayons et s'occuper des clients, n'était pas de tout repos, surtout quand le client en question devait acheter un livre pour sa femme et qu'il ne connaissait ni le titre ni l'auteur si ce n'est le résumé, c'était toujours une vraie partie de plaisir et l'américain n'avait plus qu'une envie en cet instant, se détendre au maximum pour décompresser, et pour cela, il avait une idée précise en tête. Il se releva presque dans un bond, ragaillardi à l'idée de la soirée qu'il passerait, et se dirigea vers son téléphone pour composer un numéro. Au bout de quelques sonneries, une voix féminine se fit entendre à l'autre bout du fil.

« - Allô ? »

« - Julia, c'est moi. »

« - Duo ! Ce que je suis contente que tu appelles, tu vas bien chéri ? »

« - Hum, ouais ça va bien, dis-moi, tu as quelque chose de prévu ce soir ? »

« - Non, je suis libre. Pourquoi ? »

« - Alors fais-toi belle chérie, parce qu'on sort. »

La jeune femme lui pailla quelques minutes de plus dans les oreilles, et Duo raccrocha. Julia n'était pas le genre de femme que le natté aimait fréquenter habituellement, elle n'était ni intelligente et créative comme il les appréciait, elle était plutôt superficielle et naïve, mais elle avait des talents particuliers dans l'intimité et des formes qui plaisait énormément à Duo, et cela, il ne devait pas se le cacher, après tout, il était jeune et devait bien profiter de sa vie comme tout jeune homme en bonne santé qu'il était. Il alla prendre une douche avant de se stopper devant son armoire, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'une serviette éponge. Après quelques minutes d'hésitation, il sortit un jean noir qu'il savait être serré là où il fallait, ainsi qu'un débardeur rouge sang qui moulait agréablement son torse. Il se refit en vitesse sa natte et après un dernier coup d'œil dans la glace, il enfila une veste noir et prit ses clefs de voiture en main et sortit de l'appartement. Quelques minutes plus tard, il s'arrêta au bas d'un immeuble et klaxonna brièvement, aussitôt, une jeune femme rousse sortit du hall et se dirigea vers la voiture. Elle était vêtue comme à son habitude de vêtements qui mettait en valeur son corps, dos-nu blanc au décolleté pigeonnant accompagné d'une jupe noire fendue jusqu'à mi-cuisse, et longues jambes fines rehaussaient par des talons aiguilles, et pour se protégeait du froid de la ville, un minuscule châle en soie noire, qui fit sourire Duo, Jessy était vraiment le genre de femme à ne pas s'encombrer d'un manteau ou d'une veste si cela jurait avec sa tenue, même si elle devait affronter un blizzard. La jeune femme monta dans la voiture et se pencha vers Duo pour l'embrasser passionnément sur la bouche, puis elle se redressa sur son siège et s'empressa ensuite de se remettre du rouge à lèvres.

« - Ou m'emmènes-tu ? » Demanda Julia.

« - J'avais pensé aller au _« Ringer's »_ ça te va ? » Répondit Duo, se concentra sur la route.

« - Parfait. » Se récria-t-elle avec un sourire ravie.

« - Sinon, tu as passé une bonne journée ? »

« - Oh la routine, mais figure-toi que j'ai fait une erreur d'inattention et que j'avais mon rendez-vous chez mon médecin et chez mon esthéticienne, en même temps, une catastrophe. »

« - Je m'en doute, ça à dû être un dur dilemme. » Railla Duo, un brin sarcastique.

« - Pas tant que ça, j'ai repoussa le médecin, mais la secrétaire ne voulait pas m'en redonner un dans la semaine. Quelle incapable ! Elle a eu de la chance que je sois dans un bon jour, sinon j'aurais demandé à papa de faire un procès à ce cabinet….. »

Et Duo la laissa parler durant tout le trajet, acquiesçant de temps en temps à ce qu'elle disait, afin de faire croire qu'il suivait la conversation très passionnante de sa petite-amie. Heureusement pour lui, ils arrivèrent très rapidement devant la boite, dont l'entrée était noircie de monde, mais Duo étant de nature très joviale et n'ayant aucun problème pour tisser des liens avec les autres, avait très vite fait connaissance avec les videurs de la boite.

« -Bonsoir Duo. »

« - Salut Nath, y'a du monde ce soir ? »

« - Ouais pas mal, l'ambiance est chaude. Amusez-vous bien ! »

Nath adressa un sourire charmeur à celle qui accompagnait le natté et leur ouvrit la porte, ignorant les cris de protestation qui s'élevait de la foule.

Le couple déposa leurs effets personnels au vestiaire, et se dirigèrent vers la salle principal de la boite, plongeant au cœur de la foule de danseur, ils se dégotèrent une table libre et Duo alla commander au bar, un cocktail pour sa belle et une vodka pomme pour lui. Il revint à sa table et s'installa confortablement sur la banquette aux côtés de Julia, posant un bras autour des épaules de sa compagne. Il but une gorgée de son boisson et balaya la piste de dance du regard, qui se trouvait en contrebas. Il observa un instant les playmates qui dansaient sur des podiums et il allait se détourner pour parler à Julia quand une silhouette retint son attention…. Une silhouette qu'il connaissait. Il plissa les yeux pour mieux voir, et même avec la distance et l'éclairage sombre, il sut que c'était un homme…. Un homme brun, les cheveux en bataille, vêtu d'un jean délavé et d'une chemise blanche à moitié ouverte sur un torse parfaitement dessiné…. Et le déclic se fit dans l'esprit de Duo qui faillit recracher sa vodka en réalisant que cet homme n'étant nul autre qu'Heero. Il resta un long moment les yeux rivé sur lui, encore étonné de le voir ici, et observa sa façon de danser, de bouger les hanches et le reste de son corps et Duo en arriver à la conclusion suivante : cet homme danser vraiment, mais alors vraiment très sensuellement. Il sentit son corps s'enflammer petit à petit à cette vue, et n'eut plus qu'une envie, danser avec lui… contre lui…. A cette pensée, Duo secoua fortement la tête, ça ne lui ressemblait absolument ce genre de pensée, surtout envers d'autres hommes.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ? » Fit alors la voix de Julia à ses côtés.

« - Quoi ? »

« - Depuis plus de dix minutes tu fixes un point dans la foule. »

« - Hum, non ce n'est rien. »

Et malgré lui, Duo reporta son regard sur le japonais. Pourquoi avait-il ce genre de penser pour lui ? Jamais encore il n'avait regardé un homme comme il le fait à cet instant… cependant, le regarder danser, lui donner vraiment envie d'aller le rejoindre, et sans qu'il sans rende compte, il se leva et s'avança vers la piste, et ce ne fut qu'une main le retenant par le poignet qui lui fit revenir sur terre. Il se tourna vers Julia qui le regardait avec les sourcils fronçaient.

« - Ou vas-tu ? »

« - Euh…. J'allais danser…. Hum… Tu veux venir ? » Demanda Duo, cachant la gêne qu'il ressentait en pensant ainsi à Heero alors que Julia était avec lui.

« - Oh non ! » S'exclama la jeune femme. « Je vais rester ici, mais ne me fais pas attendre très longtemps. »

Duo acquiesça silencieusement et se dirigea vers la piste de danse, mais à peine eut-il mit un pied parmi toute la foule qu'il se figea sur place. Un homme aux longs cheveux blond platine venait de rejoindre Heero, posant ses mains sur ses hanches et le plaquant contre lui, lui parlant à l'oreille. Et le japonais, loin de le repousser, eut un sourire aux lèvres en écoutant les paroles de cet homme, et se colla davantage contre lui, acceptant ses avances. A cette vision, Duo se sentit vraiment déçu par l'attitude du japonais, alors comme ça, tout homme venant lui parler était une occasion pour coucher avec ? Est-ce qu'il le considérait comme une future proie pour venir agrandir son tableau de chasse ? Profondément dégouté, Duo fit demi-tour et rejoignit sa table ne décolérant pas contre Heero.

« - Déjà de retour ? » Fit Julia avec un grand sourire, se détournant de l'homme avec qui elle parlait.

« - On rentre. »

« - Quoi ? »

« - J'ai dit, on rentre ! Je n'ai pas envie de m'attarder ici ! » Fit Duo.

Il ne voulait surtout pas croiser Heero et ce blondinet aux cheveux longs. Il ne voulait en aucun cas les voir collés l'un à l'autre. Et sans attendre sa compagne, il se dirigea vers les vestiaires pour récupérer sa veste et quitter la boite, n'ayant en tête que la vision de Heero dansant avec cet homme. Au dernier moment, il se retourna une dernière fois et son regard se porta immédiatement dans le fond de la salle où il vit Heero qui embrassait le blond tandis que les mains de ce dernier se baladaient outrageusement sur le corps de japonais. Duo serra les poings à s'en faire mal, tandis que son regard devenait plus sombre sous l'effet de la colère et ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à Julia qui venait de le rejoindre et le questionnait sur son attitude étrange, et quitta rageusement l'enceinte de la boite.

_Une proie, je ne suis rien d'autre_. Pensa-t-il

Pendant ce temps, dans la salle surchauffé de la boite, Heero était aux prises avec le beau Zechs, un corps et un visage à rendre jaloux un dieu de l'olympe et le japonais n'avait jamais craché sur un corps aussi désirable, de plus, le sexe avec lui était toujours intense. Ayant suffisamment joué avec lui, il se retourna pour lui faire face, voulant passer à la vitesse supérieure, et tout en continuer à bouger sensuellement contre lui, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser passionné, faisant bien comprendre au blond ce qu'il attendait de lui… Cependant, durant le baiser, et ce pour la première fois depuis des années de pratique, son esprit s'envola et une autre scène se joua dans sa tête, un baiser moins passionné mais plus sentimental, un corps fin et musclé en même, des cheveux châtains attaché en longue natte, un parfum doux et enivrant, et des yeux… des yeux améthystes qui l'envoûtaient complètement… Heero se détacha presque brusquement de Zechs, et fut presque déçu de rencontrer ses prunelles azur, l'image mentale avait été tellement réelle qu'il avait vraiment eu l'impression d'être dans les bras de Duo… Seigneur, il en était même venu à s'imaginer dans ses bras alors que ce n'était pas le cas.

« - Heero… » Appela Zechs en se rapprochant de lui pour reprendre leur étreinte, mais le japonais recula d'un pas, toujours confus par ce qu'il ressentait.

Il devait se faire une raison, depuis la première minute où il avait vu Duo, il l'avait eu dans la peau, et s'imaginer être avec lui alors que ce n'était pas le cas n'était pas une bonne chose. Non, il ne voulait pas salir l'image qu'il avait de son ange aux yeux violets plus longtemps en étant avec ces hommes. En sentant Zechs reprendre ses caresses sur son corps, il lui saisit brusquement les poignets.

« - Arrête. »

Le blond lui lança un regard étonné, ne comprenant visiblement pas la réaction du japonais.

« - Je ne veux plus de tout ça. C'est fini de jouer ! »

« - Mais de quoi tu parles ? »

« - De nous deux, et de tout les autres, cette vie que je mène, j'arrête tout, je ne veux plus de tout ça. »

Zechs eut un sourire moqueur.

« - Mais bien sûr mon cœur, quelqu'un comme toi qui aime le sexe et le changement, tu veux stopper tout ça ? Laisse-moi rire Heero, d'ici deux semaines tu me supplieras pour que je t'accepte dans mon lit. »

« - Hn. » Se contenta de répondre le japonais en s'éloignant.

« - Pfff, t'es pathétique ce soir, je reviendrais te voir un autre jour quand tu seras plus disposé. »

Et le blond se fondit dans la foule, à la recherche d'un autre coup d'un soir et Heero le regarda s'éloigner alors qu'un petit sourire apparaissait sur ses lèvres… Il stopperait cette vie-là car il avait beaucoup à y gagner et également beaucoup à y perdre, et renoncer à Duo n'était pas dans ses intentions.

**_/8888888888888888888888888/_**

Environ 2 ou 3 jours plus tard après qu'il a vu Heero en boite, Duo n'arrivait toujours pas à se remettre de cette déception. Pourtant il avait eu une très bonne impression. Finalement il aurait mieux fait d'écouter Kari.

-« Je ne peux pas croire que ces deux individus soient de la même famille » Pensa-t-il en rangeant des livres dans une étagère.

« -Bonjour. » Fit une voix qui le fit sursauter. Il se retourna brusquement et vit la dernière personne qu'il avait envie de voir en ce moment.

« -Heero ! »

« -Tu m'avais dit que je pouvais passer un jour. Comme j'ai du temps je me suis dit que je pouvais venir te voir » Fit Heero en souriant

« -Oh c'est très aimable à toi » Fit Duo sarcastique.

Heero le regarda, surpris face à une telle froideur.

« -Je te dérange peut-être ? »

« -Oh non pas le moins du monde. » Fit l'américain avec ironie.

« -Duo tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? »

« -Oui oui ça va, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici c'est tout »

« -En effet tu as l'air très occupé, je peux t'aider si tu veux »

« -Non merci ce ne sera pas la peine »

« -Ou alors je peux passer plus tard » Proposa la japonais.

« -Tu es sûr que tu n'as rien de mieux à faire ? » Demanda brusquement Duo.

« -Non pourquoi ça ? »

« -Pour rien »

« -Attends qu'est ce que ça veut dire ce « tu as peut-être mieux à faire »

« -A ton avis ? »

« -Duo qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? »

« -Il n'a rien je te dis. Bon maintenant j'aimerais que tu me laisse j'ai beaucoup de travail »

« -Très bien. Comme tu veux » Fit Heero légèrement froissé par les remarques de Duo.

Heero s'apprêta à sortir quand il entendit la voix de Duo derrière lui.

« -Et ne te donne pas la peine de revenir pour l'instant, je suis vraiment très occupé cette semaine »

Heero s'arrêta un instant puis sortit finalement. 5 minutes plus tard, Duo qui était toujours en train de ranger ses étagères sentit une présence derrière lui. Il soupira agacé et se retourna.

« -Heero ! Je t'ai dit que tu me dérangeais tu… » Mais il s'interrompit en voyant que la personne devant lui n'était pas Heero mais une jeune femme blonde aux yeux bleus habillée d'une robe d'été vert pastel.

« -Oh excusez moi mademoiselle, je vous ai pris pour quelqu'un d'autre »

« -Ce n'est pas grave »Fit cette dernière en souriant.

« -Je peux vous aider ? » Demanda-t-il poliment.

« -En effet. Connaissez vous un certain Heero Yuy ? »

« -Pardon ? »

« -Vous m'avez prise pour Heero alors je me suis demandée si vous connaissiez Heero Yuy » Fit la jeune femme sans se départir de son sourire.

« -Euh oui en effet je le connais. Mais à qui ai-je l'honneur ? »

« -Oh suis-je bête. Je ne me suis présentée et veuillez m'en excuser. Je m'appelle Relena Darlian Peacecraft ». Fit-elle en lui tendant la main.

« -Moi c'est Duo Maxwell. » Fit-il en lui rendant sa poignée de main.

« -Alors c'est vous. »

« -Il vous a parlé de moi ? »

« -Oh oui il ne parle que de vous »

Duo se sentit rougir.

« -Ah oui ? »

« -Oui, il vante les mérites de sa nouvelle proie »

Duo baissa la tête. Alors il avait eu raison en pensant qu'il était sa proie. Visiblement cette femme était au courant. Mais pourquoi l'humiliait-t-il ainsi ?

« -Excusez moi mademoiselle Peacecraft, mais quel est le lien que vous avez avec Heero ? »

« -Je suis son ex petite amie ? »

« -Comment ? Mais je croyais qu'Heero était gay ? » S'exclama Duo.

« -Qui vous a raconté cela ? » Demanda Réléna légèrement rembrunie.

« -Kari. »

« -Quoi sa sœur ? A mon avis elle a un petit problème de mémoire »

« -Et je peux savoir pourquoi vous dîtes cela ? » Fit Duo piqué au vif. Il n'aimait pas que l'on critique son amie à qui elle tenait beaucoup.

« -Oh mais simplement parce qu'après avoir rompu avec moi, il a couché avec mon frère de nombreuses fois dont hier soir. »

Duo pâlit furieusement.

« -Et que maintenant, je dois avouer que j'ai du mal à refuser ses avances. Il est très dragueur mais tellement mignon et adorable. Je ne peux rien lui refuser. Enfin vous devez savoir de quoi je parle n'est ce pas monsieur Maxwell ? »

Duo ne répondit rien, trop choqué pour pouvoir dire quoique ce soit.

« Oh mince, je n'avais pas vu l'heure passer, j'ai rendez vous avec lui, il doit m'attendre d'ailleurs, j'ai été enchantée de vous rencontrer »

Duo aurait aimé dire moi aussi, mais ses mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge.

_**/88888888888888888888888888/**_

Heero en avait marre. Ca faisait des jours qu'il n'arrivait pas à joindre Duo. Il avait finalement demandé à Kari son adresse. Sa sœur le lui avait donné mais avec bien du mal car évidemment elle était au courant de ce qui s'était passé avec Zechs et tout ça. Mais elle avait décidé de faire confiance à son frère et maintenant il se retrouvait en devant chez l'américain.

Il respira un bon coup et sonna. Il attendit quelques minutes que Duo vienne lui ouvrir. Duo ouvrit la porte et se figea quand il vit qu'Heero se tenait devant lui. Toujours avec son maintien flegmatique, son regard froid et ses yeux tellement beaux et sexy.

« -Salut »

« -Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

« -J'aimerais qu'on discute. Je peux entrer ? »

« -Non » Et Duo lui referma la porte au nez

Heero, surpris au début, résonna à la porte. Bien évidemment personne ne lui répondit.

« -Duo ouvre moi s'il te plait »

« -Ah oui ? Et si je n'en ai pas envie ? »

« -Il faut qu'on discute »

« -Je n'ai rien à te dire. Va retrouver ta Réléna, e suis sûr que vous avez pleins de choses à vous raconter » Fit Duo derrière la porte.

« **Réléna ? Mais qu'est ce qu'elle vient faire dans cette histoire ? »** Pensa Heero.

« -Va-t-en j'ai des voisins. Je ne veux pas créer de scandale. »

« -Justement Duo. Ouvre moi si tu ne veux pas en créer. Je veux savoir pourquoi tu es comme ça avec moi. Et si j'ai mal agis je m'en excuse. Mais s'il te plait ouvre moi. »

« … »

« -Duo s'il te plait. Et puis ça ne se fait pas de fermer la porte au nez des gens comme ça ! »

Duo ouvrit la porte en lui jetant un regard noir.

« - Attends et toi tu crois que ça se fait de t'être moqué de moi comme ça ? »

« -Duo je comprend rien à ce que tu racontes. » Fit calmement Heero.

« -Oui bien sûr. Arrête de faire ton innocent. Ca m'agace. Tu es exactement comme Réléna t'avais décrit. »

« -Attends attends attends elle t'a dit quoi exactement ? »

« -Pourquoi je te le dirai ? »

Heero commençait à perdre patience.

« -Ecoute Duo. Relena est une folle. Il ne faut pas écouter ce qu'elle dit ! » S'exclama-t-il.

« -Pourquoi je te croirais et toi et pas elle ? »

« -DUO ! S'il te plait fais moi entrer on ne peut pas parler de ça dehors. »

Duo le laissa finalement entrer. Il s'adossa à la porte d'entrée et le fixa.

« -Ici on sera très bien. De toutes façons je ne compte pas te faire rester longtemps et encore moins te faire visiter. Alors je t'écoute mais fais vite. »

« -J'aimerais savoir ce que t'a dit Réléna. »

Duo lui raconta toute l'histoire.

« -QUOI ? NON MAIS JE VAIS LA TUER CELLE LA ! »

« - ? »

« -Duo. Tout ce qu'elle t'a dit est totalement faux. Bon d'accord c'est mon ex petite amie. Cette femme est complètement folle, elle s'accroche à moi désespérément alors que je ne veut pas d'elle, je n'ai plus de contact avec elle depuis que j'ai rompu je ne suis pas suicidaire. Justement c'est elle qui m'a dégoûté des femmes et qui m'avait fait comprendre que je préférais les hommes. »

« -Ah oui ? Comme le beau blond de l'autre soir ? »

« -Pardon ? » Demanda-t-il étonné. « Comment sais tu cela ? »

« -Je vous ai vu. Et tu avais l'air de bien t'amuser. » Fit Duo sarcastique.

Heero commençait à en avoir marre de ses sous entendus foireux et dit avec humeur.

« -Et alors, on est pas ensemble que je sache. J'ai encore le droit de faire ce que je veux non ? »

A ces mots, Heero sût qu'il était allé trop loin.

« -Duo je… »

« -Casse toi »

« -Duo écoute je suis désolé. »

« -CASSE TOI JE TE DIS JE NE VEUX PLUS JAMAIS TE REVOIR ! »

Heero obéit, mais ayant bien l'intention de ne pas abandonner maintenant qu'il avait trouvé celui qu'il cherchait. Et surtout avec la ferme intention de faire regretter à Réléna ce qu'elle venait de faire.

**A SUIVRE**

**Réponses au reviews anonymes :**

**Didilove 37** : décidément, Heero et Duo plaisent beaucoup dans cette fic lol. En espérant que tu aimeras la suite

**Elangelcaido :** Ne t'inquiètes pas avec moi aussi ça met du temps à finir bien lol. Enfin, en espérant que tu aimeras la suite

**SOSO01 :** Mais de rien, on est ravie de te faire plaisir. En espérant que tu aimeras la suite

**Arya **: En effet, Shali a fait une faute tu as raison mais c'est pas grave. En espérant que tu vas aimer la suite


End file.
